1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, more particularly relates to a network system providing a customization service for terminals, a terminal customization method, and a customization service method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile phones, smartphones, personal data assistants (PDA), handheld PCs, and other mobile terminals, the screens of the mobile terminals or the user interfaces of applications running on the mobile terminals have been customized to match with user preferences or to improve operability. Furthermore, services providing contents for customization or functions for customization free or charge or on a fee-basis have been increasing as well.
Services for customization are services where the users, contents providers, carriers, etc. provide contents and functions for customization such as appearances, operability, and sounds of terminals or applications operating on the terminals. Such services are called “LFC (Look and Feel Customization) services”.
FIGS. 9 and 10 are views for explaining the conventional LFC service provided on a network. FIG. 9 shows a network performing a conventional LFC service. The network of FIG. 9 includes a mobile terminal 10 owned by a user, contents providers 21 to 23 each selling contents data for customization of terminals as LFC packages, and an LFC service functional unit 30 customizing mobile terminals. Each LFC package stores files including contents data for customization, such as a file of wallpaper or a file of ring alerts.
FIG. 10 is a view showing the flow of operation of the conventional LFC service of FIG. 9. At step S1, a user trying to customize his own mobile terminal 10 sends account information of the user including the ID or password, and unique address information for identifying the mobile terminal 10 on the network to the contents provider 20, and requests the purchase of the LFC package in which the contents for customization are contained.
At step 2, the contents provider 20 acknowledges the purchase request of the user. The contents provider 20 then notifies the user information identifying the mobile terminal 10 and the LFC package purchased by the user to the LFC service functional unit 30.
The LFC service functional unit 30 performs command operations of the mobile terminal 10 to customize the mobile terminal, for example, change the background image or ring alert, based on information sent from the contents provider 20. The conventional service is the service that an individual user customizes own terminal. However, the conventional services do not envision a user customizing a terminal owned by another user. It was not possible for a user to customize a terminal owned by another user. Note that no publication relating to customization of a terminal owned by another user can be found.